Some vehicles include a semi-automatic transmission that allows a driver to operate the vehicle in an automatic mode and a manual mode. In the automatic mode, the vehicle can shift gears automatically without the direction of the driver. In the manual mode, the semi-automatic transmission allows drivers to choose a desired gear sequentially using a shifter such as a gearshift lever or a paddle shifter. Paddle shifters may be coupled to the steering wheel of the vehicle.